


the tolerance to drink all my memories away

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex did his best not to wake up his roommate, he really did. That didn’t stop the bathroom door from creaking.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	the tolerance to drink all my memories away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolettaValery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/gifts).



> based on that tumblr post that I can't get the link to right now because my laptop is a trashcan

Alex did his best not to wake up his roommate, he really did. That didn’t stop the bathroom door from creaking.

“What the fuck?” Michael groaned from where he laid on the floor of their dorm. He came home late, fucking plastered, and simply laid on the floor. Alex hadn’t paid him any mind.

“You know, most people sleep in beds,” he said, stepping over the body on the floor. Oddly enough, he was surrounded by random papers that he must’ve put there after Alex went to sleep.

“I don’t even remember coming back,” Michael admitted, slowly lifting his head off the floor. His face was all scrunched up and Alex found it hard not to notice how cute it was. “What the fuck?”

“You said that already.”

“No, what the fuck is all this?”

“I don’t know, it’s your mess,” Alex said as he leaned against his bed. Michael pushed himself onto his knees and then fell back onto his ass, his legs sprawled out like a toddler as he gathered the papers. Alex bit his lip.

“Where’d you even go last night?” Alex asked. He knew, as simply his college roommate, he didn’t really require an answer, but he found Michael fascinating. He was an engineering major who was good enough to make it to the honors hall, but who routinely came back drunk as hell. It didn’t make sense how he was able to do both.

“I don’t even fucking know man,” he admitted. He squinted his eyes at the papers but seemed too hungover to read them. He simply groaned and then looked up pathetically at Alex. “Can you help me up?”

“Yeah,” Alex laughed. He grabbed the papers from him and placed them on his desk before grabbing both his arms and pulling him to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but he was able to get up enough to drag himself to the bathroom.

“Remind me to never drink again,” Michael said, not even bothering to close the bathroom door as he dropped his jeans completely, his briefs the only thing keeping his modesty as he put a lot of focus into his aim.

“You tell me that every day,” Alex said, averting his eyes to the papers instead of his ass.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, flushing the toilet before heading to bed without washing his hands. Why was he attracted to him again? “I’m goin’ out tonight, though, so… Don’t wait up.”

“Don’t you have a physics test tomorrow?”

“Shhh, nap time.”

Alex scoffed and shook his head, focusing even more on the papers. It looked to be all math which was fucking ridiculous since he’d done it when he was drunk. However, when Alex fanned them out, he realized he’d actually designed a rocketship, down to all the drawings and math and shit. Alex looked over to Michael to tell him about his drunken creation, but he was already unconscious again.

Who _was_ this guy?

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
